The First Annual Hogwarts Karaoke Night
by Widow of Sirius
Summary: This is a response to jessie black's challenge. Lets see... there's some strage Aurors, a bit of R/H (for you H/H shippers, it's only a suggestion), and Voldemort singing Britany Spears.


A/N: Okay, this is in response to Jessie black's challenge. I'm glad I found this challenge, because this is what I live to write. I'm really hoping you people will enjoy this, because I sure do, and it's a very good fic, if I do say so myself. If any of you people are "inspired" by this, go to Jessie black and see if she has any more challenges. It's very interesting to see what she has in there. I can't tell you the whole story in this little Author's Note (why would you read it then?), But I can tell you one thing: Voldemort sings Britany Spears "Stronger".

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here. Not even the plot, really, because this was a challenge. Everything in my little fic here belongs to the wonderfully talented Joanne Rowling. I am terribly depressed now, and I hope you are happy with yourself.

The First Annual Hogwarts Karaoke Night  
**By Wolf Speaker**

"Attention everyone!" called Professor Dumbledor, headmaster of Hogwarts, over his students heads. It was dinner about a quarter of the way into the school year. "I would like to announce that next Friday night, we are having our first annual Hogwarts Karaoke Night!"

The Great Hall was filled with sound as the students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Griffindor, and even a few from Slytherin clapped.

Harry put Malfoy from his mind, and settled down like everyone else to let Dumbledor explain.

"Karaoke night will start at about 7 p.m. and will end well after midnight. It is my hope that you enjoy the special guests I have arranged," said Dumbledor with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

The talking resumed, everyone remembering when Dumbledor had booked the Weird Sisters for the Yule Ball last year. Dreams that night were of people dancing to the tunes of the Weird Sisters, tuning out Fred and George Weasley singing off key.

****

*

Friday night came quickly. Thankfully for Ron Weasley, who still had the same dress robes as last year, the students didn't have to wear dress robes unless they wanted to.

Once down in the entrance hall, our heroes and heroine were a little anxious.

"Are you guys planning to actually sing?" said Harry, trying to flatten his stubborn hair.

"No way! I could never sing in front of all of those people," said Ron.

"I might consider it," mumbled Hermione. When she saw Ron looking at her like she was crazy, she looked at the floor and blushed. "I've always loved to sing," she confided. "I just never got much of a chance to sing in front of people."

The subject was dropped when the doors opened to the Great Hall, which looked absolutely amazing with the colored streamers and giant sound system behind a raised stage. There was a device that looked like three microphones stuck together at the base.

"What is that?" Harry asked Ron, pointing to the triple microphone on the stage.

"That's a repriphone. It can make you sound better if you really suck. That's what the extra two heads are for," Ron explained.

"It reminds me of Fluffy," muttered Hermione, eyeing the repriphone nervously.

She was saved by Dumbledor coming up to the stage. Everyone quieted down quickly, to see who the special guest was.

"I have a quick announcement before you all start to sing. The songs sung tonight will all be sung by Muggle groups, so to start us off, here are our special guests, Aurors from the Ministry of Magic!" shouted Professor Dumbledor.

There was lukewarm clapping as a group of Aurors came onto the stage. Harry noticed that Mad Eye Moody (the real one) had come onto the stage.

"I thought he was retired," muttered Ron. He was still… how could you put it…pissed off that it hadn't been the real Moody that changed Malfoy into a ferret.

"He is. I guess he doesn't feel safe anymore," said Hermione.

Suddenly, the Aurors broke into song…

__

When there's something strange

in the neighborhood.

Who you gonna call?

WIZARD BUSTERS! 

"Well," said Hermione. "That's an interesting interpretation of that classic."

When the Aurors were done, everyone clapped loudly, glad for them to be done. Harry noticed Fred and George hovering near the pumpkin juice, and vowed not to drink any that night, or at any big event like this one.

A little while after Fred and George had left the refreshment table, looking triumphant, Harry saw a tall person in a hooded cloak walk over to the juice. Harry was just about to walk over and warn this stranger to stay away, when Hermione went up to the stage to sing…

__

I've got a crush

On you

I hope you feel

the way that I do. __

I get a rush

When I'm with you

Ooo, I've got a crush on you

A crush on you. 

Hermione was a surprisingly good singer. Everyone was clapping enthusiastically as she stepped down from the stage. It was obvious to Harry that she was singing to Ron, and it must have been obvious to him, too, because he was blushing as much as Hermione.

The hooded figure was staggering by the juice, drinking cup after cup of the intoxicated liquid.

After a moment, Professor Dumbledor stepped up to the repriphone. 

"Who else wants to sing tonight?" he smiled at the audience. Nobody seemed to want to, and Professor Dumbledor looked like he was about to say something when a voice came out of the crowd.

"I'll do it!" said the hooded figure. He staggered up to the stage, and jumped up clumsily. Once up on stage, it flipped it's hood back.

Lord Voldemort was on the stage, in front of the repriphone, drunk.

"I'm gonna sing da song by Bitneey Speez called 'Stronger'," Voldemort said stupidly. The music started up…

__

Ooo yeah ah yeah

Hush just stop

There's nothing you can do or say __

Bay-bay

I've had enough

I'm not your property as from today

You might think that I won't make it

On my own

But now I'm

Stronger than yesterday

Now it's nothing but-a my way.

My loneliness ain't killin' me no more

I'm I'm stronger.

Than I ever thought that I could be

Bay-bay

I used to go with the flow

Didn't really care bout me

U might think that I can't take it

But you're wrong

Cuz now I'm stronger

Than yesterday

Now it's nothin' but-a my way

My loneliness ain't killin' me no more

"Hey, I'm not done!" shouted Voldemort as the Aurors came out of their trances and grabbed his arms, taking him off the stage.

A/N: I really didn't need that little side story in there about Hermione, or the slight mention of R/H, but that's how my twisted mind works. I hope you enjoyed that, and Jessie, I hope that's up to your standards. I am off to make my own little challenge, so anybody who feels they should take one up, go on and get it. I think it has been done before, but I really can't say. Thank you for taking your time to read this, and please review by pressing the little button below.


End file.
